


化妆

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 后台化妆间是个有趣的地方





	化妆

郑允浩被一把拉进漆黑的化妆间时还有点怔忪。他被抵在门上，沈昌珉的动作算不上温柔，肩胛骨撞得生疼。郑允浩的疑惑还没出口，一声“昌珉”被生生堵在唇边留下含糊不清的呜咽，随之而来的就是近乎粗暴的深吻。  
刚刚做完安可，即使只是普通的Fan Meeting，沈昌珉身上依旧是混杂了汗水和香水的味道——十足的少年气。他用力按着郑允浩的肩膀，胡乱又迫切地吻他，直到两个人都几乎用尽了氧气才堪堪分开。沈昌珉抵着郑允浩的额头，一双眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。  
“哥……”  
郑允浩想说什么，就听到隔壁房间传来Staff们像是在商议什么的声音。后台的隔音实在算不上好，他分神捉到几句零散的话，大意还是为他们两个人准备了周年庆的惊喜活动。  
“昌珉，旁边的……”  
“从刚才在台上就想这样了。”沈昌珉不接他的话，只是欺身压过去，左手把郑允浩红色衬衣的下摆从裤子里扯出来，右手轻巧地解开他的皮带。微妙的身高差在这种时候就明显得可怕，郑允浩偏头不愿意沈昌珉故意对着自己敏感过头的耳朵低语，想自己几年如一日地执着在鞋垫上才不是无理由的争强好胜。  
“从哥叫我‘老师’开始……”沈昌珉追过去含住郑允浩的耳垂舔弄，手探进他的裤子里隔着内裤抚摸他半勃的性器，“老师，我们做吧。”  
“沈昌珉你疯了？”郑允浩伸手将沈昌珉推开一些，挑起眼尾瞪他，眼神是凌厉，但在对方眼里就只剩了多情。  
“哥明明也很想要的。”他的语调有恃无恐。  
“但不是现在。”隔壁聚集了Staff们的后台，凌乱的化妆间，莫名消失一定会引来疑问的当下。郑允浩想，没有什么时机比现在更差劲了。  
沈昌珉蹲下身用脸颊轻蹭郑允浩的欲望，是即使隔着内裤也能感受到的热度。他索性凑上去吻住那里，又亮出牙齿磨了磨顶端，仰头的时候表情偏偏无辜又单纯：“老师，我们做吧。”

这孩子就是彻头彻尾的恶魔。  
郑允浩想。  
化妆台镜子周围的一圈灯泡被沈昌珉打开，两个人的倒影就看得清清楚楚。郑允浩撑在桌面上视线低垂，又被沈昌珉不轻不重地扯着发尾，被迫抬起头来：“哥，你看。”  
“沈昌珉，我他妈地想揍你。”  
“可我现在只想干你。”  
沈昌珉俯身与他相贴，把郑允浩的裤子连同内裤一并扯掉。他看向镜子里的哥哥，眼神里是露骨的欣赏和欲望。红色衬衣实在很衬他。沈昌珉想，金色的领带也是。  
扣子扣在最上面一颗，布料紧紧贴着脖颈，又显得郑允浩平白无故地白上几分。原本打了发胶的头发此时落下来几绺，垂在额前也是过分好看的模样。他伸手扯松男人的领带，捞了瓶乳液在手上，贴着郑允浩的面颊与他在镜子中对视。  
“允浩哥，”他软糯糯地撒娇，黑曜石般的眼睛里映着狡黠，“哥总是对我没办法的。”  
郑允浩挑起眉：“那你呢？”  
“我不一样，我从不会想拒绝你。”  
郑允浩再大的脾气也被沈昌珉磨得棱角圆润，伸手拉扯他的领带偏头与他接吻：“那下次换我来好了。”  
“好啊——”弟弟拉长了语调应和，挤上乳液的手指探进郑允浩的后穴为他扩张。  
狡猾。郑允浩微微摇头。

两个人确实很久没有做过，欲望被撩拨起来也是轻而易举。沈昌珉为郑允浩扩张的时候还不忘抚慰他前端的欲望，逼得男人也被迫沉沦在这场不合时宜的性事中。  
快感一浪一浪地涌上来，郑允浩微微气喘，一双眼睛水光潋滟：“昌珉……”  
“嘘——”沈昌珉突然俯身关了灯，身子前倾与郑允浩紧紧相贴，“你听。”  
走廊里的交谈声伴着脚步渐渐逼近，Staff一边疑惑他们的去向一边在房间中寻找，有人怀疑两人藏了起来准备反过来捉弄他们，也有人说两个人根本就是撇下他们自己庆祝去了。  
“昌珉还有可能，允浩的话怎么也会和我们打过招呼再走吧？”郑允浩听出服装师的声音，一瞬间屏住了呼吸，身子僵硬竟不知该作何反应。  
偏偏沈昌珉还加快了手上动作的频率，另只手关灯的时候顺走了桌上金属材质的化妆刷。冰凉的刷柄裹上乳液被推进后穴深处，郑允浩一颤，用手背掩住了嘴。  
沈昌珉眼看着化妆刷要滑落，又伸手把它推进去，拍拍郑允浩的腰际：“哥，要夹紧点。说起来——”他的手从衬衣下摆探进去揉捏郑允浩的乳首，听男人忍不住的呜咽自己也更兴奋了起来。  
沈昌珉弹吉他的手上一层薄茧，与性器摩擦伴随着痛，快感也一并直线上升，更别提此刻郑允浩还敏感得过分。沈昌珉收紧了手抚弄郑允浩的性器顶端，敲门声伴着他呼出的热气响起：“我好像忘记锁门了。”  
郑允浩绷紧了身子，精液随着沈昌珉恶意的撩拨射出，半被迫地被逼出高潮。他勉强撑住桌子喘息，还未回神后穴就被一冲到底的欲望撑得满涨。  
“哈…沈昌珉你……”郑允浩想骂他又说不出话，压低的沙哑声线迷人得要紧。也许是顾着门外的动静，或者说只是单纯刻意的折磨，沈昌珉扶着他的腰，抽插的动作很慢，性器碾在敏感点上让郑允浩眼角发红，酥麻的感觉从尾椎一路蹿上头顶。  
想要，想要更多。  
“化妆间我记得我离开的时候锁门了，不会有人的。”郑允浩听到门外Cody姐姐和其他人离开的声音，总算是稍微松了口气，不过马上，几乎贴着镜子的眼睛就被亮起的灯光晃得忍不住眯起来。  
“哥。”沈昌珉此时终于露出了食肉动物的本性，压着郑允浩毫不犹豫地开始了冲撞，肉体的撞击声回荡在房间里让人面红耳赤，也更亢奋。  
“其实我一直很想给你化妆。”沈昌珉手臂越过他拿起唇彩盘，挑了最热烈的正红色用手抹开，对着镜子细细描绘郑允浩漂亮的唇形，“好看吗？”  
好看到过了头，红衬衣和嘴唇的颜色相得益彰，没有卸掉的眼线勾勒出郑允浩上挑的丹凤眼，眼尾的水汽正摇摇欲坠。  
诱人。沈昌珉想，垂下视线还能看到溅在衣服上的精液。  
太诱人了。  
于是隐秘的背德感又悄悄冒头。沈昌珉觉得自己的欲望都更硬几分。从少年时开始就是带领着自己走向前方的哥哥。是严厉是温柔是关切，是拯救众生的神。他是上帝亲手雕刻的完美塑像，该站在纯洁的圣坛上一尘不染，该被仰望该被膜拜，没有春夏秋冬，没有喜怒哀乐。  
自己该是他最虔诚的信徒。  
可我只是凡人。他露出笑容，几分纯洁热烈几分邪恶疯狂。  
所以我要拉着他和我一起，满身尘土，泥泞不堪。  
“我们哥哥。”他这样说，偏过头和郑允浩接吻，下身快速而激烈的顶弄让男人发泄过一次的性器再次挺立。  
“昌珉，昌珉……”郑允浩小声喊他的名字，奶音夹杂着不易察觉的哭腔。他略仰起脊背承受沈昌珉的攻城掠池，身体曲线在衬衣下绷紧，把衣服带出大片褶皱。郑允浩抬起手想扶住什么地方借力，眼看着接近了镜子边的灯泡，于是立马又被身后的人握住手来回摩挲。  
“烫。”沈昌珉声音温柔得不像话，下身的动作却一点也没保留，次次都撞进最深处让郑允浩几乎被舒爽的羞耻感压垮了神经。先前润滑用的白色乳液随着动作流出，被殷红的穴口衬托得十足色情。沈昌珉略微垂下视线就看到这样的场景，脑袋里的理智也崩断了弦。他扣紧了郑允浩的肩膀把他拉向自己——  
不够，还不够。  
还想要更多。  
“太快了…昌珉……”郑允浩头抵着镜子，说话时呼出的热气在镜子上聚起一片小小的白雾。他配合着沈昌珉的节奏喘息，无意识地在男人插入时放松身体，又在他离开时绞紧后穴挽留。沈昌珉额头上的薄汗在灯光下闪闪发亮，郑允浩茫然的视线慢慢聚焦在他流汗的鬓角，歪了歪脑袋露出一个微笑，带着弟弟握住自己的手摸了摸嫣红的嘴唇。  
“是红色的。”郑允浩舔舔自己唇上的痣。  
沈昌珉倒吸一口冷气，退出郑允浩的身体让他面对自己，没头没脑凑上去亲吻的样子像极了少年。  
就是郑允浩最喜欢的样子。  
他跟着我成长。郑允浩一手攀上沈昌珉的肩膀，双腿搭在他的腰际。他从我身后站到身前，他会在风雨里为我张开双臂，不只是遮风挡雨。  
他会拥抱我。  
他爱我。我知道他爱我，因为他总是我的少年。  
郑允浩扬起头露出精致的下颌和脖颈。沈昌珉用嘴唇蜻蜓点水般地掠过他的脸颊，轻轻啃咬男人的喉结。郑允浩堪堪依着桌子，全身的重量几乎都压在两人连接的地方。于是沈昌珉的性器埋进他的深处，低喘也忍不住变了音调：“唔…昌珉，太深了……”  
“哥不喜欢吗？”沈昌珉挑起眉毛明知故问，又觉得腰上的双腿收紧两分。  
“射给我…昌珉，好不好……”郑允浩软糯的语调里带了点求饶，唇印在自家弟弟脸上留下清晰的印记。  
沈昌珉抿了嘴角一言不发，动作干脆地抽插，一次次都撞在郑允浩的敏感点上。他眼角的泪水滑向脸侧淹没在黑发中，只剩了呼吸的声音飘荡在空气中。射精的欲望越来越强烈，郑允浩找到沈昌珉的眼睛和他对视，看里面盈满了沉迷和执着。  
欲望积累到顶峰的时候他下意识地收紧了后穴，沈昌珉闷哼一声射进他的后穴，两个人喘息着给了对方一个拥抱。  
郑允浩看他脸上的红色印记，不合时宜地想这样弟弟会不会被当成有了女友，又想化妆间这一地狼藉该如何是好。他听到沈昌珉的呼吸声，又觉得反正他会把一切都整理好。  
于是他靠上去微微闭起眼睛：  
“昌珉，我有点困了。”  
“那就睡一会儿吧。”  
昌珉总是这样说的。  
郑允浩想。

-END-


End file.
